This invention relates generally to an external catheter and more specifically relates to a male urinary device.
Male urinary devices have been proposed for and have been used by individuals or the incontinent patient having little or no control over his urinary functions.
Many prior male urinal devices included a flexible pouch to receive the penis and external securing means such as a length of tape or lace, to hold the pouch in place. Flexible tubing was usually used to connect the pouch with a substantially larger urine receptacle which was fastened around the waist or leg. These prior devices frequently constricted the penis and caused extreme discomfort. If the pouch were loosened to alleviate the problem, urine would seep out from the pouch and eventually the pouch would slip off.
More recent male urinary devices such as those disclosed in the Rogers et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,857, the Rogers et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,638, and the Hauser U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,851, comprised a thin pliable sheath of a plastic or rubber material, for extending over the penis and a resilient liner pad interposed between the sheath in an over lapping and spiral arrangement. The pad is adhesive on one or both sides thereof to prevent the sheath from slipping off the penis.
The last described urinary devices were generally less restrictive and more comfortable for the wearer than prior such devices. However, even these devices were susceptible to leakage due to the irregular and uneven bulges caused from the spiral and overlapping wrap of the liner pad. The subject invention overcomes this, by providing a cushion strip which is wrapped evenly around the penis without any overlapping.